Legend of Zelda: The Relic of Harmony
by gilraenstar
Summary: Seven years after saving Hyrule and Termina,Link must save Zelda from an unknown enemy.Navi has returned to help, stating that the Queen of Hyrulemay soon become the Queen of Harmony,a land on the edge of the Lost Woods previously unknown to the Hyrulians


Hi all! This is my first ever Zelda fanfic! This idea was created by me and my best friend during a sleepover at her house…lets see…her code name shall be Biscotty :D don't ask why :P

So, the idea of this story is to write something as close a game as I can, meaning, it will be just like the games with dungeons and bosses and stuff, with three exceptions-

#1 Link can talk. (this is probably the biggest change, and one I don't do lightly.)

#2 dungeons won't be as detailed, meaning I won't explain how he gets every key and into every room.

#3 Navi has got more than a vocabulary than, "hey listen, Link!, and look out!" (unfortunately, it's kind of hard to write her as a not annoying character, so that will be pretty much the same :3)

and one more thing too! This takes place about seven years after Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask.

hope you enjoy and please comment!

iii

**Prologue**

_There was no more beautiful place in the world that may match the lands of Hyrule. It was a kingdom ruled by the fair Princess Zelda, who not taken despair in even the darkest of times, when only a boy with a fairy. But far beyond Kokiri, there lay a land, a whole new world it seemed, guided by only the three goddesses and music._

_Their princess had the fairest voice, and all who hear her sing are thought to be blessed. Unhappiness was nonexistent, pain a mere legend to most, and there was no thing that would keep the people from their music._

_But it would not stay this way for long…_

_**Legend of Zelda: The Relic of Harmony **_

Dank, dark, and ominous. Three words that would never be able to describe the place where Zelda was now. Spider webs collected on every wall and corner and mice occasionally skittered across the floor.

By this time in her life, Zelda had grown sort of used to being captured. Not necessarily saying she liked the prison food, the other smaller occupants in her tiny cell, or the fact she was a mere pawn in some evil beings game of psychotic chess.

In this case, however, she didn't know whom it was that had taken her, and even less of an idea why she had been taken. So, all she could do was wait in her thin nightgown and shiver.

She knew she had fallen asleep in her own bed. She turned in early when she discovered she had a huge headache, than was woken by the clank of a large metal door closing. Hence, Zelda realized, she was now captured, and could do nothing about it.

A dull clank brought her back to reality with a jerk.

"Ello, Miss!" said the man standing in front of her cell with a crooked grin. It was really a grin: barely any teeth were in his mouth to create a smile that didn't seem odd. "Brought ya yer dinner t'day!"

Zelda winced at the sound of his scratchy voice. It made her headache start to return every time she so much as thought about it.

"Hello." She said equally, keeping her poise as Queen of Hyrule. She refused to loose her temper with this man, though his tendency to let his eyes drift down from her face made her wish for something a bit more appropriate than a nightgown. "Perhaps you could help me today?" She asked politely. Zelda stared at the food he had slipped through the tray slot between the bars.

"As long as ye aren't doing no escaping," He replied with a chuckle.

"Can you tell me where we are?"

"Underground?" He tried. Zelda scowled at him for a brief second before regaining her calm. She had figured that much out on her own. She did have the Triforce of wisdom after all.

He laughed boisterously. "Cannot tell ya where exactly miss, but since ye've been a good captive, I'll tell you this much—We're in the land o' Harmony."

Zelda couldn't squeeze any more information out of him than that. He left her there, to the mice and cold. She shivered violently, slumping back onto her less than comfy cot.

"Hey…" Someone whispered quietly.

Zelda jumped. She didn't know there was anyone else down here. She whipped her head around, pressing herself against the bars, trying to find the source of the voice. "Who's there?" She asked.

"A girl." The voice answered back. "You're Zelda, correct?"

Zelda paused, unsure whether her identity might put her in more danger. She doubted it, seeing as how both of them were separated. She couldn't even see the other girl, but figured their cells must be right next to each other.

"Yes," She breathed. "Do you know what's going on here?"

"I do…" She answered sadly. "And you're stuck right in the middle of it."

"Who are you?" Zelda tried, focusing on that single voice. The girl had a very beautiful voice, almost calming and musical.

"I am Melodi, but names don't mean much around here."

"Fine. Melodi…you say you know what's going on? What are you doing stuck down here?"

"I do know what's going on…" She paused, unsure how to continue. "It's a long story though."

Zelda laughed bitterly, "Time is not a scarce thing for us. Not now anyways."

_Oh, Link…_ Zelda thought sadly as the girl began her story, _Where is the Hero of Time when you need him?_

^(LoZ)^

Link woke with a startled cry, reaching over his back for a sword that wasn't there. The Gilded Sword was currently sitting on his dresser; along with the plethora of masks and other magic items he had collected through his adventures. Half the drawers were also filled with more items, taking over more space than his clothing.

He rubbed his face with one hand and sighed. He was sick of the nightmares that always seemed to haunt his sleep. More than two thirds of those dreams included Gannondorf and the Water Temple. His two favorite things in the world. Not.

Link got up and stretched, finding that he had woken up a bit earlier than usual. The sun hadn't even started rising over Hyrule Fields yet, keeping the world in a state of darkness Link found eerie. He got dressed quickly and started heading down.

Lon Lon Ranch was the closest thing he ever really had to call home. He came here after growing out of the forest. The Deku Sprout told him he would have to leave eventually, before the woods turned too malicious toward him as he grew and became older than the usual inhabitants.

Malon and her father were more welcoming towards him than he felt he deserved, but they told him he could stay as long as he wanted to, or indefinitely if he so wished.

So, he'd been here for nearly four years now, working with them to compensate for the food they shared with him and the roof they allowed him to stay under. He was never more grateful.

He sniffed the cool morning air delicately, picking up on a slight hint of something delicious. Cinnamon? He continued down the stairs and walked into the kitchen, where Malon had already started making breakfast.

Malon was always the first one up. She felt the need to make a good breakfast, finding that neither Link nor her father could make anything with more taste than a chunk of bread.

"You're up early," She commented as she set a hot bowl of oatmeal at Link's spot on the dining room table. He pulled up a chair and sat there, giving Malon a thankful look. "Thanks, Mal," He said as he started eating.

"You're welcome," She replied. "Do you know what my father wants us to do today?"

"No." He said truthfully. "Talon doesn't usually have anything specific for us to do. We just do whatever." Link yawned, still tired, even after a full night of sleep. Nightmares made him feel more tired than when he went to bed. They started discussing what they needed to get done, but Link found he couldn't pay much attention.

"…we're going to need more hay soon…Link."

Link started, jumping in his seat. "Wha?" He asked blearily.

"Are you okay?" She asked seriously.

Link ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, why?"

Malon smiled wryly. "You nearly face planted in you're oatmeal."

Link blushed bright red and smiled nervously. "Just tired. I didn't sleep that great last night." He admitted, finishing his food and pushing the bowl away so he wouldn't land in it if he dozed off again.

Talon came down the stairs now, yawning loudly. Link yawned again as well. "Stop that," He told Talon, slightly annoyed.

"Stop what? Yawning?" Talon asked as he took his seat and Malon gave him his own bowl of oatmeal along with a glass of fresh milk.

"Yes. I'm tired enough as it is."

Malon laughed, "You should have seen him father. He nearly fell asleep in his food a minute ago."

"You ought to take the day off Link." Talon suggested.

"I couldn't!" Link protested the thought.

"You can and I think you shall." Talon said firmly. "I'd rather not have you work yourself to death. Why don't you go visit your friends in Kokiri? You haven't been down there in a while."

"Well….I guess…" Link said slowly, still not to happy about taking a day off, even if it was to go see Saria again. He still felt the need to help them out, especially seeing as how they helped him so tremendously in the past.

"I'll go saddle up Epona for you," Malon said excitedly. "I'll ride out to the forest with you."

"Okay." Link agreed, taking his empty dish to the bucket of soapy water across from the stove and started cleaning it out. After he was done, he rushed back up stairs, putting on his green tunic and pulling on his favorite green hat. Malon made fun of him for it, but he ignored them, keeping his traditional garb for days he went to see Saria, which came too few and far between.

He considered grabbing the Gilded Sword for a long time, thinking he wouldn't need it. He still grabbed it though, knowing that trouble would still like to follow him, even if Gannondorf was gone.

He walked back down the stairs, noting that the sun was now just starting to peek over the horizon tinting the sky beautiful shades of purple, pink, and orange.

When he arrived at the stables, Malon was already mounted atop Shadow, a pure white mare. Epona stood next to them, whinnying happily when she caught sight of Link.

"Going green, are we?" Malon said with a laugh as she pulled her long red hair back and tied up there with a strand of ribbon.

"Yeah," Link said simply. "You just riding out with me to the edge of the forest?" He asked, climbing onto Epona and adjusting his hat so it wouldn't fly off when they started riding.

"Yes. Then I can take Epona back with me. I know she doesn't like the woods."

"Cool. Wanna race me there?" Link asked with a grin splitting his face.

Malon smiled back at him. "Let's go!" She kicked Shadow lightly on the flanks and the mare whinnied, rearing back than jumping forward speedily.

Epona raced to catch up, not even needing a command from Link to know what he wanted her to do.

It only took them an hour to reach the edge of Kokiri Forest, where they both came to a screeching halt. They cantered for about only ten minutes halfway through then started up racing again. Now, both horses and riders were panting from the run.

Link slid off of Epona, patting her lightly on the head. "Good job girl," He said.

Epona whinnied a reply and licked him like she was no more than a giant dog.

"Ewww…Epona…"Link moaned as he wiped horse slobber of his face with the back of his gloved hand.

Malon giggled, "You going to be home later tonight?" She queried as she grabbed Epona's reins and led her in the other direction.

"I should be. Bye Malon."

"Later Link." Malon called without looking back.

Link let out a breath of the forest air and stepped into a world that never changed.

He saw so many faces he remembered, so many that looked exactly the way the were when he came here and when he left. The twins, Mido…everyone.

"Hello Mido," He greeted the kid nicely, even though his memories of him weren't fond in the least.

"Hiya, Mister. What're you doing here again?" Mido asked returning the greeting and crossing his arms.

"I'm looking for Saria," He said, "Have you seen her recently?"

"Well, yeah…actually. I saw her go into the Lost Woods about an hour ago…why?"

"Just wanted to visit her," He responds, eyes trailing away from his childhood bully and toward the entrance to the Lost Woods. "Thanks Mido."

"Whatever,"TheKokiri child mumbled back as Link headed towards the Lost Woods. Mido still didn't know who Link was. He thought Link looked familiar, but never made the connection. Link was glad he never did, and hoped it would stay that way.

The smell of the woods was enough to bring back some memories of this place, some good, and more than a few bad. He could clearly remember his difficulties in the forest temple, how he had nearly been killed Phantom Gannon all those years ago.

"Link!" A voice he knew well cried. A green haired girl ran toward him and he went down on his knees so she could properly hug him.

"You haven't changed a bit!" She comments, though the opposite is quite true.

"Neither have you, Saria!"

Saria let him go and he stood full height, a little embarrassed by how much he was than her. It didn't seem to faze her however.

She grabbed his hand and dragged him through the woods, talking so fast he could barely understand her.

"I think I saw Navi yesterday!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Navi?" Link practically squeaked. He hadn't seen his fairy in ages. He'd all but given up all those years ago when he was back in Termina and got no results. "You saw Navi?"

"I think so." She says thoughtfully, still pulling him in multiple directions without so much as a thought to where they were headed. "She was right over here, just floating around. When I got close she zipped away." She said, pointing toward another doorway

"When was this?"

"Earlier today," She answers quickly. "When I went to the Temple today, something just told me to-." She stopped suddenly, letting go of Links hand. "That's weird…" She muttered.

"What is it?"

"Wait here," She said simply. "Something feels different in the Forest Temple."

She ran off before Link could say another word.

Link sighed and sat on the stump where Saria said she say Navi. He rested his elbows on his knees and put his head in his hands, saying to himself, "Saria is just to fast for me sometimes."

A glimmer somewhere above him made him glance up.

A blue light wings wings zipped around him saying desperately, "Link! Link!"

"Navi!" He gasped, standing up. As soon as he got even minutely close to the fairy she zipped in another direction.

_Does she want me to follow her or something?_ He thought to himself. He considered it than decided; _Running after her might be my only chance._

He began following the frantic fairy. She lead him through nearly twenty different paths, zooming around corners so fast he almost lost her a few times.

When she finally stopped in front of one last pathway, Link slowed to a walk. He'd never been here before. At least, not that he remembered.

It led right to a giant field of gold, that went on for what looked like miles. In the distance he could see what looked like the shadow of a castle, huge and not even close to the castle he was familiar with.

"Where are we Navi?" He whispered, not really expecting to be answered.

"What, no, 'Hi, how are you?' I haven't seen you in almost eight years and that's all you have to say?" replies the annoyed fairy.

"You just made me chase you for like, twenty minutes, to get to some place I've never known existed."

"Whatever. You haven't changed at all."

"Niether have you."

The fairy crossed her arms and said, "you remember Zelda, right?"

Link scoffed. "Of course I do."

"Well, we need to help her. Someone took her."

Link blinked in surprise, "She got kidnapped? _Again_?"

Navi shrugged. "Yes, but this time not by Gannon."

Link held his hands up, "Whoa, you lost me. Who has Zelda then?" He asked incredulously.

Navi sighed, flying around him and than plopping onto his hat. "In a second. This place, where we are now, is called Harmony. We aren't in Hyrule anymore Link."

"I can tell." He says bitterly, motioning around him toward the field and the unknown kingdom in the distance.

Navi, ignores him and continues. "The princess of this kingdom went missing almost a month ago. Since no one has any clue where she went, her younger brother is next in line to take the throne. If he finds a person of royalty that will marry him, he becomes king."

"Sooo…?"

Navi tugged on a piece of Links hair in frustration by his incompetence. "So, it means, he kidnapped Zelda, so he could marry her!"

"That doesn't make sense! If he wanted to marry Zelda and even if she wanted to marry him willingly, she can't! She's already Queen of Hyrule. She can't marry him.

"She can though! She's an unmarried Queen. If she marries him, than Harmony and Hyrule would be combined into one big kingdom ruled by the both of them."

"_But she was kidnapped!_" Link reminds the fairy. "The royal guard won't let some psycho prince marry our queen he just kidnapped."

"They don't know that though! He wrote them a message from Zelda saying she was just going on vacation for a while and she'd be back soon."

"Than who's ruling over Hyrule right now? Gahh this makes no sense!" Link cried, dropping to the ground and just sitting there.

"Impa is the one making the descions right now. She's suspicious though. Zelda did leave in the middle of the night."

"Where do you come into all this?" Link asked sullenly.

"Impa found me."

Link raised an eyebrow. Navi shrugged. "Don't ask me how. I didn't even know where I was. She told me to find you to see if you would help…" Navi floated in front of his face, "You will help…right?"

Link sighed. "I am the Hero of Time… even if it has been a while…It's my job to help…whether I like it or not." He added.

Navi cheered happily, "I knew you would help!" She shouted, her tiny voice traveling. "Come on," She said, tugging at the end of his hat in order to get him to stand up again. "Let's go!"

^(LoZ)^

"Melodi…" Zelda whispers. "Are you awake?"

"Yes," The girl whispers back. "What is it?"

"I was thinking…" Zelda stops, thinking she might sound silly. "Are you the princess?"

Melodi had just told her the story of what happened. Harmony had lost its only princess and now the brother Fantis was going to take over, with Zelda as his bride-to-be. The thought that Melodi might be the princess that was missing struck her as an ominous one, and she wished that it wasn't true. She had a feeling that she was right however.

And right she was.

"Yes. I am."

"Melodi… why are you down here? Your brother…"

"It's not my brothers fault." Se said quickly, fast to protect her younger sibling from criticism. "He's not the same…something has taken him over…something black and evil…" She whispers the last part to herself.

"Don't worry Melodi." Zelda says solemnly. "I know Link will be able to help us."

"He may be able to help us, Zelda…" She says quietly, "But the Harmony is in far more trouble than us."

That set Zelda back a little. "What do you mean?"

"I'll have to start from the beginning…"

"We have time," Zelda reminds her again.

"There are three music boxes, that we've cherished since the beginning of time…the songs they play are the songs of Nayru, Farore, and Din. They each play their own tune, and each hold their own special power…but when they're combined they play a whole new song, one with power unsurpassed by anything. My brother told everyone they disappeared along with me, but...I don't have them. He separated them, even taking the keys so you can't crank them and make them play. I don't know where they are…"

She takes a shaky breath and continues. "This thing that has taken over my brother…It is too strong for even your Hero of Time… He would have to find them first…"

Melodi." Zelda said sternly. "Do you have any idea who it is that has possessed your brother."

"He said something when I was thrown in here all that time ago…"

"What was it? This is important Melodi."

"He said, '_Your music is nothing to the triforce of power…for I am Gannon.'_"

iVi

/^(LoZ)^\

iii

iii

iii

O

_Welll, there we are. Chapter one of a crazy story I hopefully will finish someday :D If everyone likes it enough, I might get out a new chapter within a week or two. PLEASE REVIEW! I have anonymous set so people who don't have accounts can give feedback :D so EVERYONE can review :D ps, anyone notice the master sword page break? Teehee. I'm so stupid. :P_

_Love,_

_gilraenstar_


End file.
